User talk:Hisoka Kazemeijin
Bring the hate. [[User:Hisoka_Kazemeijin|'Kaze']] 02:57, 12 April 2008 (EDT) Hai ther, haven't seen ya be4 so I spose ur new here. Welcome! If you need help with anything just call me ;). [[User:Dark_Morphon|'Dark']] [[User_talk:Dark_Morphon|'Morphon']] 06:52, 12 April 2008 (EDT) 20 PvE Characters?! Are you sure you don't want to delete at least 1 for a PvP character? [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 10:33, 12 April 2008 (EDT) :Indeed I am sure. I make them all versatile with multiple builds, so there is a 90% chance I can fill a PvP role with them. The builds posted are just their most used. I've easily got over 300 builds. [[User:Hisoka_Kazemeijin|'Kaze']] 17:01, 12 April 2008 (EDT) ::It's called armor sets. You do know you can buy multiple sets per char, right? And even so, by just switching headgear and gauntlets or something you can get versatile enough. 20 Chars is just plain illogical. o.O Rlly, there is no explanation what so ever that is good enough to have 2 chars of the same prof other than having way too much time on your hands. But whatever :3 It's your money. --Saz 18:46, 12 April 2008 (EDT) Some of those builds are horrible... ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 18:51, 12 April 2008 (EDT) :Horrible to the public it may seem, but they all work fine for me. At least I'll never have to worry about any of mine becoming overused, which is a win for me. Each char has multiple armor sets, and I wanted male and female of each profession, with most of them, they cannot run the same builds the other gender can, so none are clones. [[User:Hisoka_Kazemeijin|'Kaze']] 19:10, 12 April 2008 (EDT) ::Yes, cause the effectiveness of gw skills is determined by gender :P if you just spent the same amount of gold on the already existing char of that prof, it wouldve been able to run that certain build too. I mean, that's what all the other players do o.O; They're all clones in a way. A sin is a sin and that will never change, even if the one is running a deadly arts build and the other a dagger chain... they're still both sins... --Saz 19:24, 12 April 2008 (EDT) ::: Can yu imagine the space it would take if I had armor sets for all the builds I have on a single character? I could fill my entire storage with the armor sets from across the characters and still not have enough room. Cost wise, they each buy their own armor by going through the storyline of their respective campaigns. I'm not effective in any way at farming gold, so I rely on storyline income for funds. [[User:Hisoka_Kazemeijin|'Kaze']] 19:28, 12 April 2008 (EDT) ::::My char with the most complete sets has a total of 3. If you can't play any build you want then, you should really reconsider the ways you apply your runes tbh :P Most of em just have 3 pair of gauntlets (and leggings in a worst case scenario) tbh... And saving room is what reënroling a pvp char is for too. --Saz 19:41, 12 April 2008 (EDT) :::::Hisoka has 2 complete sets as well as some variables. It's because I DON'T want to buy a completely new armor set that I have an extra character who uses the money they earn themselves for a new set. Also, a PvP only character cannot enjoy the PvE storyline, which is what kills it for me. I used to have a pair of PvP-only chars, but I could never delete them for an entirely new build set, since I like the builds I make. Only deleted them for their PvE counterparts. I'm in no way saying my way is practical to the other 99% of players out there. This way just works better for me. [[User:Hisoka_Kazemeijin|'Kaze']] 19:54, 12 April 2008 (EDT) I hope You know that you don't need to make another character every time you want to run a new build. -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 19:17, 12 April 2008 (EDT) :I lol'd :P That'd mean he'd have over 300 chars! :o Think about all the gold that would cost... hmmm ^^ --Saz 19:25, 12 April 2008 (EDT) ::Yes 300+ chars might be a little excessive. At least they would pay for themselves. One other reason for so many characters is that one cannot change names once they are created. I have started over some characters to change names. Dervish, Male Mesmer, and Male Rit to be specific. Even now I would make more characters for all the new names I have, if there were other professions to use. And if the limit wasn't 26 characters per account. Hurry up GW2. Males and females of each race and each profession... fun. [[User:Hisoka_Kazemeijin|'Kaze']] 19:32, 12 April 2008 (EDT) He probably does it to keep the lore up and probably hate for certain armor sets. -- The Assassin 17:04, 13 April 2008 (EDT) :I don't "hate" any armor sets. Yes, there are some I like more than others, as well as liking female versions of armor over males. [[User:Hisoka_Kazemeijin|'Kaze']] 21:16, 13 April 2008 (EDT) Builds I'm going to make a page for all the builds I have stored so people can see. If anybody has weird builds that might be workable, feel free to add them. Just don't add them on top of other builds. [[User:Hisoka_Kazemeijin|'Kaze']] 00:17, 13 April 2008 (EDT) :Pages like that go in your userspace (meaning, make the page title User:Hisoka Kazemeijin/''page title''). I've moved them to User:Hisoka Kazemeijin/The builds I use in totality. and User:Hisoka Kazemeijin/Weird but working build submissions here. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 22:07, 13 April 2008 (EDT) ::Aight. Thanks for pointing that out. Still figuring thing out. [[User:Hisoka_Kazemeijin|'Kaze']] 23:21, 13 April 2008 (EDT) you better be a real Japanese person, with all these random japanese words stuck on your page. I'm gonna start inserting random Tagalog words in to my sentences and go el oh el. Antiarchangel TROLL 19:27, 2 May 2008 (EDT) :I am indeed part Japanese. Not my dominant race, but it's there. [[User:Hisoka_Kazemeijin|'Kaze']] 19:51, 2 May 2008 (EDT) Success! Finally I have finished adding all the builds I have now. Now for the pictures... [[User:Hisoka_Kazemeijin|'Kaze']] 21:01, 2 May 2008 (EDT) :Pictures are finally up. My main profile page is finally completed. [[User:Hisoka_Kazemeijin|'Kaze']] 06:12, 5 May 2008 (EDT) Nobody's got anything for the weird builds page? Seems like I'm talking to myself a lot these days. [[User:Hisoka_Kazemeijin|'Kaze']] 22:18, 8 May 2008 (EDT) :It's probably just the schizophrenia. [[User:Hisoka_Kazemeijin|'Kaze']] 22:23, 8 May 2008 (EDT) ::Interesting. The first time I've ever actually listened to myself. [[User:Hisoka_Kazemeijin|'Kaze']] 22:32, 8 May 2008 (EDT) Creation My first custom skill created. Yay for me. [[User:Hisoka_Kazemeijin|'Kaze']] 22:33, 14 May 2008 (EDT) Thanks for giving my some insight -- Never crossed my mine to use SLW + Rejuvination, btw, are you the only one who talks on your talk page? lol Dark Chaos 17:47, 27 May 2008 (EDT) :It seems so, with the exception of Wizardboy making a joke impersonation of me. I just assume it's because I'm uninteresting and go with that. [[User:Hisoka_Kazemeijin|'Kaze']] 21:17, 27 May 2008 (EDT) Siggy New sig. Yay me. [[User:Hisoka_Kazemeijin|'Kaze']][[User:Hisoka_Kazemeijin/The builds I use in totality.|'mei']][[User:Hisoka_Kazemeijin/Weird but working build submissions here.|'jin']] 06:07, 29 May 2008 (EDT) :Me 2, yay us! Dark Chaos 20:15, 29 May 2008 (EDT) ::same, DONT ftw. --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 20:18, 29 May 2008 (EDT) so... Why the hell you need 20 PvE characters? --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 20:19, 29 May 2008 (EDT) :Why do you need to know? Dark Chaos 20:21, 29 May 2008 (EDT) :Personal preference and Versatility. [[User:Hisoka_Kazemeijin|'Kaze']][[User:Hisoka_Kazemeijin/The builds I use in totality.|'mei']][[User:Hisoka_Kazemeijin/Weird but working build submissions here.|'jin']] 21:30, 29 May 2008 (EDT) ::@.@ Dark Chaos 19:53, 30 May 2008 (EDT) :::Cause when he gets tired of staring at male behinds, he switches to the female char. -- Sazzy '(talk) 18:59, 2 June 2008 (EDT) ::::0_o' WHO TOLD!?!?!? Lol. [[User:Hisoka_Kazemeijin|'Kaze]][[User:Hisoka_Kazemeijin/The builds I use in totality.|'mei']][[User:Hisoka_Kazemeijin/Weird but working build submissions here.|'jin']] 22:59, 2 June 2008 (EDT) :::::Bisexual...thats cool Dark Chaos 14:12, 3 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::Be sexual??? wtf? 0_o --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 14:17, 3 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::Where in my comment, do you see anything that sounds like "be" its BI, SOUNDS LIKE BYE NOT BE /uninstall Dark Chaos 16:22, 3 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Getting off on pixels is wrong in either way, being straight, gay or bi -- Sazzy '(talk) 03:36, 4 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::: *Points at the bottom right userbox* Girls don't like me. Computer images are my only option. [[User:Hisoka_Kazemeijin|'Kaze]][[User:Hisoka_Kazemeijin/The builds I use in totality.|'mei']][[User:Hisoka_Kazemeijin/Weird but working build submissions here.|'jin']] 03:41, 4 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Oh right, nvm. Continue xP -- Sazzy '(talk) 03:47, 4 June 2008 (EDT) Sad truth... 18 years alone and counting... I'm gonna die a virgin... [[User:Hisoka_Kazemeijin|'Kaze]][[User:Hisoka_Kazemeijin/The builds I use in totality.|'mei']][[User:Hisoka_Kazemeijin/Weird but working build submissions here.|'jin']] 04:01, 4 June 2008 (EDT) :poor you ='( your still 18 and havn't done it....dont worry, i sure somebody would have sex with you if you paid them (or just wait for college! ps, im making you a userbox, k?) Dark Chaos 14:21, 4 June 2008 (EDT) ::Haha, I was waiting for someone to answer him like that xP Srsly, this is the wrong place to open up to people XD. -- Sazzy '(talk) 14:32, 4 June 2008 (EDT) Dark Chaos 14:44, 4 June 2008 (EDT) :Wtb new colors on that thing o.O; -- 'Sazzy '(talk) 14:45, 4 June 2008 (EDT) ::i know lol,changed... but i dunno how to do that weird break thing where it dosnt attract text =( fixd, do you think the "and is proud of it" is too much?Dark Chaos 14:50, 4 June 2008 (EDT) :::You need to add or something. It probably is a bit too much, but it looses its edge without it :P He also does seem a bit proud of it tbh xP -- 'Sazzy '(talk) 15:01, 4 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Woot~ I have a friend named 口口口口口(he is taiwan) Dark Chaos 19:58, 4 June 2008 (EDT) ::::I wouldn't go as far to say I'm "proud of it." More like I've accepted it as my fate. I have something politically incorrect that I'm proud of, but I only told my 3 closest friend on the grounds that I may be incriminated. ::::@Dark: Already in college. ITT isn't a traditional college and no dorms. after reading Strawberry Panic!, dorm life looks interesting. [[User:Hisoka_Kazemeijin|'Kaze]][[User:Hisoka_Kazemeijin/The builds I use in totality.|'mei']][[User:Hisoka_Kazemeijin/Weird but working build submissions here.|'jin']] 03:01, 5 June 2008 (EDT) :::::I seriously hope that your dark secret isn't in any way related to pixel perving. On a side note, I have a friend(actually I have like 4) who is 22 and never even had a girlfriend. There is nothing especially wrong with them, they either all try too hard, or not hard enough. I'm confident something will happen eventually as long as they either calm down and stop trying so hard or randomly some girl takes a fancy to them. I can see how it could be hard to find a girl when you did a degree in computer science, aren't particularly social and now work as a programmer. Not as if girls exactly fall into your lap every day in that situation and the ones that do probably aren't of the highest quality. - 04:18, 5 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::Being strong PvE is a good way to get girls. They like that in a man. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 04:22, 5 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::The two of those guys that do play guild wars are pretty weak in PvE. The programmer dies all the bloody time. Suicidal elementalist. - 04:23, 5 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Then there's their problem. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 04:25, 5 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Go to a kink party if you want some awesome sex. Or just show up to a college party and be nice to some random girl who will eventually get drunk and probably ask you to fuck because "Yurr shoo niish". - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 04:31, 5 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::My "dark secret", as yu put it, isn't related to "pixel perving". It's just an incriminating fetish. [[User:Hisoka_Kazemeijin|'Kaze']][[User:Hisoka_Kazemeijin/The builds I use in totality.|'mei']][[User:Hisoka_Kazemeijin/Weird but working build submissions here.|'jin']] 04:33, 5 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::One worse than demon girls? - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 04:34, 5 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::I don't even want to know, but I will point out that some things aren't illegal everywhere. For example, I was horrified to find out that here in Germany while looking at images of it is illegal, beastiality itself, isn't. Not that the social stigma is any less. - 04:38, 5 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::@ Panic: depends on opinion. :::::::::@ Misery: Don't worry, I have no intentions of telling. It would be bad if my Lolita Complex went public. a userbox would be interesting. :::::::::EDIT: YU DO NOT SEE THIS!!! [[User:Hisoka_Kazemeijin|'Kaze']][[User:Hisoka_Kazemeijin/The builds I use in totality.|'mei']][[User:Hisoka_Kazemeijin/Weird but working build submissions here.|'jin']] 05:01, 5 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::There was some guy who was apparently famous for his horse sex videos. He died of a punctured colon because he was too embarassed to go to the hospital. It was in the issue of Front with a Seren Gibson spread. Raor. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 05:05, 5 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::I heard somthing similar. Apparantly some porn star got filmed being fucked by a horse, then she died of internal bleeding the day after. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 05:47, 5 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::"To be fair, I was being fucked pretty hard at the time..." - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 05:50, 5 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::^ +1 -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 05:51, 5 June 2008 (EDT) New Images Updated some of my chara images for those who have new armor or those who were restarted. [[User:Hisoka_Kazemeijin|'Kaze']][[User:Hisoka_Kazemeijin/The builds I use in totality.|'mei']][[User:Hisoka_Kazemeijin/Weird but working build submissions here.|'jin']] 21:11, 7 July 2008 (EDT) :gz Dark Chaos 12:37, 9 July 2008 (EDT) ^____^ ^________________^ — Maf so rational. 14:02, November 13, 2010 (UTC)